I've Moved On
by GuardianOzera
Summary: It's been 15 years since Rose last saw Dimitri. 15 years since he left to guard Tasha. Now Rose has a daughter named Alexandra Katya Hathaway and a nice life at Saint Vladimirs Academy. When Tasha comes home for Christmas and Dimitri follows, what will unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to update and change this chapter because I noticed some spelling errors and so, here is the new and revised chapter one. **

"Love fades, mine has" Dimitri looks at me straight in the eye.

"I can't believe you, your telling me you don't love me anymore. And you're worshipping Lissa! Right, because she was the one who went to Russia, the one you used as a blood whore, the one who was in love with you but still tried to kill you, the one who broke Victor out of fucking prison. Yeah right. Your fucking ridiculous." I saw a wave of hurt quickly flash over his eyes that he quickly disguised with his guardian mask.

"I'm leaving to guard Tasha, Rose. You've been a wonderful student. " he turned to leave.

"You know what, fuck you!" I screamed. I couldn't believe him. All he would say to me was that I was a good student. Really? I thought we had something more. I got up from my seat and started running out of the church.

"Rose, wait." He called after me. I ignored him. I continued running towards the trees. I could feel my eyes fill with tears. I slouched down by a tree and rested my back on it. I started weeping. I hate him. I hate him.

I got up and walked to Lissa's room, still crying. I knocked loudly, and slumped against the door. Lissa opened it, and barely missing me trampling her.

"Rose" she groaned, and then looked up at my face. "Rose, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Dimitri...he...he left me, and I'm... I'm." I couldn't make out the words.

"What Rose, what is it?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm pregnant," I pause, I'm sure she already knows what I'm about to say, but that doesn't make it any easier, "it's his."

"Oh Rose", she slowly guided me to her bedroom and let me lay down as I cried my eyes out.

**Also, Rose can have a child because she is Shadow kissed incase you where wondering. Remember how Victor explained that the reason she was so sarastic and emotional was because she died once and her body wants to hold life as much as it can. So, she can have kids with other Dhampirs.**


	2. Chapter 2

15 years after i saw dimitri last, i was trying to control my 14 year old daughter. The last I heard, the man who left me was off guarding Tasha . After he left, Lissa and I came back to Saint Vladimirs, and Lissa started teaching spirit. Lissa and Christian soon after got married and had a child named Rhea Dragomir. I tried dating Adrian, and I loved him, but it would never be more than friends.

"Alexandra Katya Hathaway, get down stairs now!" I yelled. Lissa laughed.

"You have turned into quite the parent, haven't you."

"Shut it, Liss" I rolled my eyes and grinned. I knew she was right, no one expected the reckless Rose Hathaway to turn into a strict parent, but oh did I.

"Come on Alex, we have to get you to school."

"Ok mom, coming." She groaned. I laughed. She barreled down the stairs. We headed out the front door with Lissa at our heels as we headed to the high school campus. We dropped Alex off and made our way to Lissa's classroom. Since she started her program, there were now five Spirit users at the academy.

"So what are we doing today?"

"The usual, grade some papers, teach my class, you know." I frowned.

"Ugh, not more desk work." She laughed.

"Oh, and Rose." I could tell she was nervous about something through the bond.

"What is it Liss?"

"Um, well, Tasha is coming to visit Christian for Christmas in a week."

"And with Tasha comes guardian Belikov" I sigh.

"Are you ok, we can have you leave if you want, we-"

"Lissa, I am your guardian, you don't need to protect me" I cut her off. She sighed. I won't tell her, but internally I was freaking out. I don't want to see Dimitri ever again. His words still hurt when I think about them. It seems like only yesterday when I last saw him. I won't ever forgive him.

After Lissa's work day, we head out of her room. "Hey do you want to have a movie night with me?"

"Yeah sure. First I need to pick up Alexandra. Do you want me to pick up Rhea?"

"Yeah thanks" Lissa and I departed, and I start walking towards the high school.

"The infamous Hathaway. Still not a party hound I hear, but just as much of a slut," I turn around to see Jesse Zeklos leaning against the wall.

"And you Zeklos, still as much of a child and an asshole. Some things never change." I call back and continue walking towards the school. I hear his foot steps hurry after me. "Will you just leave me alone, Zeklos, I'm busy."

"Oh no Hathaway, not until I get what I want."

"Perv. Leave me alone or I'll punch you in the face." I don't turn around as I say this, but I continue walking and hear him walk away. I was fantasizing about kicking his ass when Alex came up to me.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" I hear Alexandra ask. She's always so kind. I turn and walk up to her.

"Good, just working with Lissa. Where's Rhea, I'm supposed to pick her up?" I ask my daughter.

"I'm over here, Rose" I hear behind me.

"Come on, we have to go to aunt Lissa's for movie night." The kids get their stuff and we start walking towards the house. I opened the door and walked into their living room. Christian was sitting on the couch playing on his phone.

"Hi, fire crotch" I said. He turned his head.

"Well hello to you too, Rosie" Lissa heard us from the kitchen and laughed.

"Come on, let's eat. Rhea, will you grab the drinks?" Lissa called. Rhea got up and walked into the kitchen and Lissa came out with pizza.

"Yum." I grinned. We sat down on the couch as Christian put in a movie.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Lissa" said Alexandra. God she was so much like her father, calm, kind, strong. I loved her so much. "What's wrong, mom?" she asked looking at me with concern, she was so perceptive.

"Nothing, just thinking about your father." She came and sat next to me and touched my hand. This caused me to smile. The movie then started playing, and god help me, it was Nemo. "Really Christian? As I said earlier, some things never change."

"What? I love Nemo." We all started to watch the movie, and I found myself being lulled into the familiar place of sleep.

"Hey Liss, I think I'm going to go, I want some sleep. Thanks for having me over though. Alex, do you want to stay the night?"

"Sure mom, only if its alright with Aunt Lissa."

"No, its fine for her to stays, she and Rhea can have some hangout time. She can borrow some of Rhea's clothes if she needs, and plus, she practically has her own wardrobe hear anyway." I got up and and started towards the door. Lissa met me before I left, smiling, and sending a message through the bond '_you sure you're alright?'_

"Lissa, I'm absolutely fine, stop worrying about me, you're freaking me out." I opened the door and left. I pulled the door of my house open, which happened to be next door, and collapsed in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin the story I would like to thank everyone who took the time to like or/and review. Thankyou also to ererishipper642 for helping edit and critique my story. Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. Now back to the story.**

I hear a knock on my bedroom door and groan.

"Go away!" I half mumble and half yell.

"Come on mom, Tasha's plane comes in an hour and Aunt Lissa wants to meet with you. Get up! " I opened my eyes and saw my daughter sitting at the foot of my bed. I started pulling the covers off and made a futile attempt to wake up. In the midst of sheets and me trying to stand, I somehow collide with the floor, groaning. I hear Alex laughing. I untangle my way out of the sheets and into the shower and suddenly remember something Alex said. Dimitri's coming today.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumble and hop out of the shower. I throw on my guardian uniform and make my way to the kitchen and grab an apple.

"Come on Alexandra, we have to go now." I call from the door. I see Alex come around from the living room. I open the door and start jogging towards the runway. I see Lissa waving at me to come over. '_You're late_' she hissed through the bond.

"Gosh, sorry Liss. What's up?"

'_Tasha has decided that she is going to be staying for a bit longer than she originally planned.' _

_"_How long is she staying" I ask.

'_A month.' _Really, ugh. '_Sorry.'_I didn't have anything against Tasha, I thought she was an amazing woman, but I wanted nothing to do with Dimitri. After 15 minutes if sitting around waiting, the plane finally arrived and Tasha got out, with Dimitri at her heals.

"Christian, it's been a long time. " she went up and hugged her nephew. "Lissa" she hugged us all in a line, and she finally got to me. "Rose, you really have grown up." She hugged me. "And who is this?" She asks motioning to my daughter.

"That's my daughter, Alexandra." I saw Dimitri stiffen at this.

"Oh, how old is she" she asked cautiously, sensing she was treading on thin ice with Dimitri around.

"She's 14. Her birthdays on October 15th."

"How about we show you to your room and head to lunch?" suggested Lissa. Tasha nodded and we headed out across the grass. We separated and Alex and I went to the door of our house. I went to my room and dug through my closet for something nice to wear and decided on the dress from the night of the lust charm. I knew it was mean, but I wanted to make Dimitri hurt as much as I had. I slipped on my heels and met Alex at the door.

"Wow mom, nice dress. " she said motioning to what I was wearing. It barely covered my thighs and lacked straps. I smiled and we started to walk out of the house. I walked next door to Lissa's and walked in. I saw Dimitri gulp when he saw me.

"Are we going to go out of the court for lunch?" I asked. Lissa nodded.

"We decided that we'd spend time shopping and have dinner too." She said. I smiled. We hadn't been shopping in a while.

"When are we going?"

"Soon, we're just waiting for everyone to get here" I nodded my head and got up to go to the bathroom. I saw Dimitri get up to follow me.

"Hey Rose, can I speak to you?" He asked after we were behind the wall.

"Sure." I said.

"Who is Alexandra's father?" He asked.

"Right, because you totally have the right to know. What happened to me just being your student." He was such an idiot.

"Rose just tell me." He groaned.

"Why does it matter? Love fades remember" I could see the memory flash in his eyes.

"Rose I didn't mean-"

"Shut up Dimitri, I have moved on, and apparently so have you. I don't need you anymore." I didn't mean that, but he was pissing me off. The hurt flashed over his features. "Oh and don't you start about how _I_ hurt _your_ feelings. Do you know how much it hurts to have the love of your life tell you that they don't love you anymore? To get up and leave? No Dimitri, you don't, so stop acting hurt!" I turned and walked down the hall before he could see me cry. I still loved him, I just couldn't admit it yet. I opened the door of a quest room and sat down on the bed. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I heard a small knock at the door.

"Hey Rose, can I come in." Lissa asked quietly.

"Sure" She opened the door and sat down next to me. "Why did he have to hurt me so much?"

"I don't know Rose," She stroked my back and let me rest my head on her shoulder.

"Its just not fair, he has no right to know about Alex or anything in my life. He made that very clear when he left." I cried.

"But he does deserve to know about Alex, and I know you don't want to tell him, but you have to. She is his child." I knew she was right.

"I know." I answered after a little bit.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up and get this party started." She said, trying to lighten the mood. I laughed and followed her into her room. She sat me down in a chair and fixed my makeup and then we walked into the living room. Everyone paused as we walked in, they all probably heard what happened with me and Dimitri. Dimitri got up and started to walk over to me.

"Not now, please." I told him, and he went back to his seat. I looked at the people gathered in the livingroom. Alexandra, Dimitri, Tasha, Christian, a few guardians and surprisingly, Adrian. I had no idea he and Tasha were friends.

"Hey Little Dhampir, how are you."

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Always better at that." I laughed. Adrians usual flirtatious personality seemed to lighten the mood.

"Well, I guess we should get going." A guardian who was at the door suggested. We all started to move towards the big SUV's parked in the front of Lissa's house. We pack in and I end up sandwiched in between Alexandra and Adrian. This was going to be a long ride.

"Nice dress, Little Dhampir. I can only imagine what you look like underneath it." I am not really surprised with adrians comment.

"Adrian, key word: imagine, and thats all youll ever get to do." I see him frown, and make a face like he is terribly hurt, and I laugh.

The car ride was not very event full. We neared the mall and I started to split us up into groups.

"Can I have 2 guardians to a Moroi, and Alex can you help me guard Lissa." We all got into groups, and I found myself guarding Lissa with Dimitri. We started toward the mall doors as I saw Dimitri trying to talk with Alexandra.

"Hello, I'm Dimitri Belikov, your mothers old mentor." He started.

"I know, you're the douchebag who left mom when she needed help the most. Nice going there." I was surprises by her response and found myself suppressing a laugh. She rarely snapped at people, and when she did, she was pissed. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Alex, language."

"Wow, I never thought that I would hear you tell someone to watch their language," Dimitri said, in a tone that seemed to be asking for confrontation.

"Well Dimitri, you know absolutely nothing about me anymore." I snapped. He seemed so full of himself now, like he deserved something from me. I ran ahead with Lissa, or ran as much as my dress and heels would allow.

As we wandered around the mall, Lissa bought me countless dresses and the like. I saw this one dress though, that was beautiful. It had a halter top and was floor length. It was black and had red accents. It looked so regal, yet fun.

"Liss, look." I grabbed Lissa's hand and tugged her over towards it. "What do you think Alex?" I asked.

"Wow," They both said in unison. Of course Lissa bought it, and finally, we left the mall. We once again gathered inside the SUV's and drove off to dinner. When we got there, we all got out and sat at a booth. The waiter came over and we ordered. We had a nice dinner. After, we all piled into the cars, and I found myself falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**First, thanks to everyone who to the time to review, and second, sorry I updated this so late. Busy day. I am going to try and update everyday, but if I don't make it, sorry. Now on to the story. **

I woke up and looked over at the clock next to my bed. It read 8:30. God I loved Sundays. I crawled out of my bed and looked in my bed and found that I was still in my dress from the night before. I started to wonder how I even got home in the first place, but it was probably Alex, who was by far taller than me, and could easily carry me. Her 5 foot 9 height definitely beat my height of 5 foot 4. I went down stairs and looked in Alexandra's bedroom. She was still sleeping. I walked into the kitchen and started to cook. After I had had Alex, I thought it might be a good idea to learn how to cook. I asked Christian for some tips and he taught me how to not burn water, a taskI had been unable to do before. Now, with a few more lessons, I can cook. I got the eggs out of the fridge and the flour and started to make pancakes.

I loved mornings like these, they were so peaceful. I set the table and got myself some coffee and went to wake Alex up.

"Hey, hun, lets get up." I said and gently shook her. She was not at all like me when it came to sleeping, and was a light sleeper. She slowly rose out of bed and followed me to the table. I loved that I had stayed at the academy, it allowed me to stay with my daughter and give her a childhood, something I lacked.

"What are we going to do today, Mom?" Alex asked as she started piling pancakes onto her plate. That is one thing she got from me, her appetite.

"Probably what we normally do, go to the gym and hang out." I answered with my mouth full of pancakes. She nodded, and we finished eating.

"Hey Alex, do you mind if I take a shower and then we can head to the gym?" I asked after we had finished clearing the table.

"Not at all, I think I'll do the same." She was so mature and reminded me so much of her father. Lissa was right, I did need to tell him. We went upstairs and I got into the shower and then put on my workout clothes. We usually went to the gym and sparred on the weekends. She had asked me to teach her how to fight a while ago, and so I started teaching her. We walked out the door and into the gym.

"Today I think we should spar, but first laps." I said as we set down our stuff and walked back outside. We started to jog. After 15 laps, we went back inside.

"Do you want to be defensive or offensive?" I asked as we got into fighting stances.

"Offensive," She said as she charged at we and tried to punch me in the jaw. I kicked into guardian mode and blocked, but she knew what I was going to do, and went for my unprotected stomach. She punched me with a force I had not expected and sent me flying back, but before I fell, I caught my balance again. I neared towards her and took a punch at her jaw. She had not expected this, and the force sent her body to the side. I went to kick her, but she grabbed my leg. She turned it and flipped me over, and tried to to grab my arms and pin me, but I shoved her up and had her pinned and put a hand over her heart.

"Dead." I announced as I stood up and reached out my hand and pull her up.

"Nice fight." I heard from behind me and turned around to see Dimitri standing against the gym wall.

"Thanks." I heard Alex say.

"Rose, I'd like to fight you to see if your still as good as I remember." He said and walked over. I couldn't refuse an opportunity to kick his ass.

"Come on." He walked into the ring and we got into our stances. He suddenly came at me with I force I had not expected, and I barely blocked. He then tried to punch me and I blocked, the force stinging on my arm. He was coming at me hard, and I knew I had to step up my game. I started to muster up all my feelings of hurt and hate I had kept buried. _He left you for Tasha, he doesn't care about you. He doesn't love you anymore. _I told myself and felt spirits darkness raise its ugly head. I kicked him in the gut, and he doubled over in pain, but quickly regained form. He tried to punch my stomach, but I caught his hand and and twisted it. I released and punched him in the nose and heard a sickening crack. Good. He had to feel as much pain as I had. I pulled his knee out from behind him with my leg and heard his body slap the mat and kicked him in the side for good measure and walked out of the ring.

I hear him get up and walk over to my place next to Alex on the wall.

"What did I do to deserve that," He asked clutching his side, wiping the blood from his nose on the back of his hand.

"Really Dimitri. Thats what you're asking me? Remember our conversation yesterday? Do I need to remind you?" I snapped at him.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry, but can't you at least try to forgive me." He asked.

"Try to forgive you." I scoffed. "Why would I ever want to try and forgive you. You don't need my opinion, all I ever was was your student."

"Look Rose, I never meant what I said in the church. I have always loved you." He responded, barely above a whisper.

"But never once did you think to call, to apologize?" I asked after a brief pause. Maybe I should let him back in. But would he hurt me again like this? "And Dimitri, how am I supposed to know that you wont take my heart and rip it back up into shreds." He sighed, devoid of an answer. I couldn't take this anymore, all the pressure, the tension.

"Bye Dimitri, I need to lie down." I walked over to my bag and grabbed it, motioning for Alexandra to follow. We walked back towards our house when I asked her, "What do you think I should do?"

"Mom, you should follow your heart." She said, using a poetic voice.

"Wow, thanks Emily Dickinson, great advice." I laughed as I opened the front door and plopped down on the couch.

"Mom, maybe you should let him back in."

"I know, but how I supposed to know he won't take my heart and rip it back up." She rubbed my shoulder.

"You don't, and you have two options. One, you can never trust him again and never love again, or two take a leap of faith."

"Have you been brainwashed or something, because yesterday I remember you saying to Dimitri how much of a douchebag he was. Its Lissa isn't it. She's corrupting my child." I laughed.

I got up and looked over at the clock and sighed. 3:45. The day had gone by pretty fast. I went back into the living room and heard a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Lissa and the rest of her family unit.

"Oh, right, it is yet again movie night." Alex said from the couch. Christian went to browse through my collection of films, and settled on something and put it in.

"No, not Toy Story," we all groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter was so late, busy week. Just to clarify, Rose can have children because she is shadow kissed and she hangs on to the life she can get because she already died, like Victor said. This is a popular explanation, and sorry I didn't include that. Now to the story. **

I wake up on my couch to find Lissa and Christian in the Lazy boy, passed out. Everyone must have crashed here after our movie night yesterday. I get up from the couch and walk back into Alexandra's room. I see that both Rhea and Alex are under the covers, sleeping. I look at the clock and see that it is 7:15 pm. School starts in 45 minutes. I gently shake the girls and try to wake them up.

"Come one girls, we have to get you to school in 45 minutes. Wakie Wakie." Alex jumps out of the bed and starts rifling through her closet.

"I have to ask Guardian Alto about my project before school, and its due tomorrow. Crap crap crap crap." She says as she runs into the bathroom to change. I laugh, she is a much better student than I ever was. Rhea soon gets up and looks in Alexandra's closet for something to wear.

After both of the girls are changed and have eaten breakfast, it is 7:40.

"Come on, today I'll drive you to school." I say as I walk out of the house and lock the door. We hop into the car, and I pull up at the school. "I'll pick you guys up with Lissa after school." I wave and they jump out of the car.

"Bye mom!" She yells over her shoulder.

"Bye Rose." Rhea says as she shuts the door and I drive away. I walk back inside the house to find Christian awake and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Pyro." I tease, and watch him cook. He ignores my comment, and Lissa walks up behind us. He comes over, and gives her a kiss.

"Oh, Rose, Alberta told me to tell you that she would like to meet with you today." Lissa said to me.

"Ok, do you mind if I go down after we eat?" I asked as I sat down at the table as Christian places omelets in front of us.

"No not at all, I'll meet you at lunch." Lissa said.

"Thanks Christian."

"Wow, the almighty Rose Hathaway said thankyou. I can die a happy man." He placed a hand over his heart and faked awe. I punched him in the shoulder.

After we ate, I walked down to the office. I walked into Alberta's office, ignoring the receptionist who was running after me. I knocked on the door, and it opens to reveal Dimitri. He starts to walk away when Alberta calls after him.

"Wait Guardian Belikov, I need to talk to you both." He turns around and comes back inside the office.

"I would like you two to teach a gym class, a few of the guardians got reassigned, and I need you to step in." Oh god. Dimitri's eyes go wide, and he looks as pissed off as I feel.

"But, I can't-"

"Rose, I need this. You two are the only people I can ask, and you're the best guardians." Alberta was not one to beg, but this seemed urgent.

"Ok, I'll do it." I sighed.

"So will I." Dimitri said.

"But, when do we start?" I asked.

'I was thinking as soon as possible, and the first gym class is second period, so…"

"Ok." Dmitri and I said. I pulled out my phone and texted Lissa. 'Hey I have to teach a gym class as of 5 minutes ago, and will see you at lunch.' 'Cool, see you later.' she sent through the bond. Dimitri and I walked out of the office, and to the gym.

"Ready for work, partner." Dimitri said with a little sarcasm. Wow, I didn't know that he would ever drop the stoic guardian and zen lesson bulshit.

"Dimitri, just because I said that I'd try to forgive you doesn't mean that I like you." I said. He sighed. I opened the gym doors to reveal a crowd of novices, all in assigned seats.

"Hello, I'm Rose Hathaway,"

"and I'm Dimitri Belikov." We spoke loudly, and all conversation stopped.

"You will address us as Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov, am I clear." I said, using my Guardian voice.

"Yes mam." They said in unison.

"We are your new gym teachers, your old ones left." Dimitri said.

"Lets do basic level combat, and we'll progress from there." They got up and onto the mats used for sparring, and started to fight. I walked around, examining their form. Two of the boys stopped fighting, and came up to me.

"We would like to see how good you are at taking on two guys at the same time." One said, trying to sound seductive.

"So you want to fight me?" I asked. They nodded, and I walked onto the mats. I heard Dimitri come up behind me. "I've got this." I whispered. I got into my fighting position, and the boys got in there fighting positions. They came at me at the same time, one trying to punch me in the gut, and the other went for my jaw. I punched one of them in the gut and sweeped the others legs out. As soon as he was down, I kicked his side, and he stopped trying to get up. The other went for my feet, trying to trip me. I leaped backwards and waited for him to came at me again. When he did, I punched him in the gut, and then kicked his knee. He fell back on the mat, and he too stopped trying to get up. I turned to the crowd that had gathered.

"Does anyone else want to try and fight me?" I asked. They all shock there heads. They continued to stand there.

"Unless somehow you can fight while in this crowd, I suggest you get back to work.

"Get, can I have a hand here." Dimitri walked over and picked up one of the boys, and I picked up the other. We walked out the doors and into the infirmary.

"What happened to him?" A nurse asks.

"Rose Hathaway." Dimitri told them. After we dropped of the boys, the bell rung, signaling the start of lunch. I made my way over to Lissa's classroom and walked in. She was sitting on the desk, and was making out with Christian.

"That was not something I wanted to see. God you two." They looked up from their... activities, and looked at me. Lissa pulled her coat back on straitened out her hair.

"Sorry Rose," she said blushing. We all sat down for lunch at her table.


	6. Chapter 6

**I will probably only be able to update once or twice a week, given my busy schedule (school sucks). I'm so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed, it means alot! Also, when Lissa sends Rose a message through the bond** '_**it will be written like this'. **_**Now onto the chapter...**

Dimitri POV (yay)

_Beep Beep Beep, _my alarm clock blared. I smacked it in hopes of getting it to shut up, and lied back down. Five minutes later it started beeping again. I rose out of bed, threw on my guardian uniform. Lazily, I tied my hair back in a pony tail, and walked out of my bedroom.

"Good morning Dimka." Tasha said, in an attempt to be seductive, rubbing my arm as I sat down at the dining room table.

"Morning." I said, starting to fill my plate with food that Tasha had gotten at the cafeteria, and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"I've missed you not sleeping in my room anymore. You should join me." Tasha said sweetly, smiling.

"No thanks." I grumbled, no longer caring if I hurt her feelings. I got up out of my chair and walked out of the house, leaving my dishes. I walked across the quad towards the gym. The sun was just starting to go down, and almost no one was awake. An orange glint caught on the horizon, and illuminated the trees. It was beautiful, like Rose. _Stop thinking like that. You broke her heart. She doesn't love you anymore, she's with someone else._ I scolded myself.

I entered the gym and started to set up for todays class. I hung the punching bags, and hung a rope from one of the rafters, and started to build an obstacle course.

"What are you doing to the gym?" I turned around, spotting Rose leaning against the door frame.

"Building an obstacle course." I said, not bothering to add. I started adding a second story with some metal scaffolding from the supply closet. We had weird things in our supply closet. "Do you want to help, or do you like watching me work?" I asked. Rose jogged over and started to help me haul a wooden plank up onto some of the metal beams. We continued with this for a while, until we heard footsteps behind us. We turned around, revealing about 20 novices staring at the obstacle course we were working on, all captivated by the structure.

"Today, we are going to have you trying to get a fellow student through this obstacle course while Dimitri and I act as Strigoi. Your fellow student will be your Moroi. If you can get through it in 2:00 minutes, you go onto the next round. If you don't complete it, you will be help take this thing apart. Am I clear?" Rose started. Where the hell did she come up with that?

"Yes, mam." The students said.

"Any volunteers?" I asked. In the back, a hand went up. Everyone turned around, revealing a small girl with short brown hair.

"Tough chance, Emma." Some of the other novices snickered.

"Come on up." I called. She jogged up to the front. "Who would you like to escort?" I asked.

"Andrew." A boy turned around and the crowd separated, making a path for him to walk up to the front.

"Get ready, when we say start, we come after you." I told them. Emma, the girl, got in front of Andrew, making sure she was protecting him from us.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Rose counted down.

"Start." I yelled, starting to run towards the metal framework. I grabbed something and launched myself onto the first floor. Emma was running ahead of me, grabbing onto Andrews hand, tugging him along. She weaved around the obstacles placed, and jumped onto other planks, always keeping Andrew away from me. Rose ran along the side, catching up to them. This floor slowly came to an end, with planks 5 feet away to the right, and a wall in front of them. Emma looked around, then up at the ceiling, noticing a hole. She bent down, motioning for Andrew to step on her shoulder, so he could reach the ceiling.

After he got in, she jumped up, grabbing onto the scaffolding, pulling herself had a straight shot to the end of the course from there, and had 20 seconds to spare.

I jumped down off of the first floor, hoping to reach the front before they did, and catch up to Rose. Rose was guarding the end, and I got next to her, trying to help. Emma, a story above us, looked back, and jogged back a few steps, telling Andrew what she was about to do. She ran forward, Andrew at her heels, and leaped over us, rolling across the finish line, Andrew having a bit more trouble, but finally making it. I looked down at my watch. she had 10 seconds to spare.

"Good job! You'll make an excellent guardian." Rose said, patting her on the back. The other novices walked over to see the turnout.

"Wow." Some of them breathed. We continued with this for an hour or so longer, until the next class. Then, we did it all over again. We left for lunch at 11:30 pm, and Rose and I hurried across the quad. It was starting to get colder, and the cool midday air was piercing. We reached the door of the cafeteria, and Rose hurried off to Vasilisa. I followed behind, deciding to sit at their table. There was only one seat open, and it was next Alexandra. I sat down.

"Hey asshole." She said. Rose looked at her with a disapproving look.

"Alexandra Katya Hathaway, do not talk like that to other people, especially a teacher." Katya was russian. Weird.

"Right, because you like Belikov so much." Alexandra scoffed. Alexandra was just like her mother. Rose got up and grabbed Alex's hand, dragging her over to the door. I got up to follow them.

"I know you're pissed at him Alex, and I would be too, but you can't talk to people that way." Rose started.

"Mom, but he left you. And he left me. Why should I play nice if he didn't?" I didn't even know who Alex was, or that she existed, when I left. And she wasn't even my child. Why was she blaming me?

"Alex, just try to be nice, please. I mean, he is your father."

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to try to update a bit more over Thanksgiving and Christmas break. By the way, happy Thanksgiving (are Americans the only ones who celebrate Thanksgiving?)! As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited, it means alot! **

**Now, on to the story...**

Third Person

Rose was standing in the hallway lecturing her child on bad behavior, meanwhile the former love of her life and the father of her child was just behind a door.

"Come on Alex, lets go back to the table." Rose said, grabbing her childs arm, patting her back. Meanwhile, Dimitri was still standing there. Trying to process what he had just heard.

"What the fuck?" He whispered. "What _the_ fuck?" He tried, a bit louder. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled, his scream encompassing the whole room. All of the students turned around, staring at the Dimitri. No one, not even Rose, had heard the God, badass, stoic guardian curse, let alone have a freak out like they had just witnessed. They pointed and whispered. Rose ran into the cafeteria, expecting to see two teenage boys duking it out over some stupid madness, but no. There stood Dimitri, just outside of the door.

"You." He pointed, marvelling at the 5 foot 4 woman before him.

"Well look, I guess we have a new passenger on the crazy train." Rose scoffed. "What happened now?" She looked up at Dimitri, laughing at his little 'episode', completely oblivious to what he might have heard.

"How dare you! You lied to me! This whole time!." Dimitri screamed, starting to make a scene.

"What did I lie about?" Rose asked, still in a joking mood, enjoying his pissy fit.

"Your daughter, or should I say _our_ daughter. You lied to everyone." He spat, clearly pissed.

"Oh, you heard that little episode, oops." Rose said, unusually calm, and remaining sarcastic. She started to make her way over to the table to finish her lunch, when Dimitri grabbed her arm, turning her around. His fist had a clear shot towards her nose, pulled back. Clearly calculated, a guardians work. Alex ran over towards her mom, gears turning in her head, getting ready to strike, like her mother had taught her to do. Rose stayed calm, knowing her own capabilities and those of her daughter. She also knew how easy it would be to take down a crazy, screaming, 36 year old male having a tantrum. Aex pulled back her fist, and pounded it into the side of the ass's head, her father's head, making sure to keep him conscious.

"Get away from my mother, or I won't hesitate to hit you in places that hurt a hell of a lot more than _that_." Her words laced with venom.

Dimitri, now on the floor, started to get up.

"Why did you? I thought you loved me. How could you?" He was quiet, whispering like an injured child. It was now Rose's turn to get pissed.

"How could I? Right, because I'm the one who left you to go have an affair with some stupid Moroi. You don't even have the right to know about my daughter! You made that very clear when you left. Oops, you found out. Sorry I ruined _your_ life!" She screamed, leaning over the man, making him cower back. "Coward." She spat.

"You're still lying, I know you are! To everyone. Thats not my child. Its Adrian's. You're just a blood whore like everyone originally thought." He yelled back, making her even more pissed. Lissa got up and walked over to Rose.

"Come one, lets go." She told her best friend.

"No." Rose shook Lissa off. Lissa stayed next to her best friend.

"You bastard! Your just an ignorant, arrogant son of a bitch!" Alexandra screamed at her father. He sat on the ground and brought his knees up to his chest and cried. It was a wonder a man that large could make himself look so small.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered.

"Yeah, well I'm not." Rose had quieted down, but was still as angry as before. "Oh, and you know what, theres this thing called being shadow kissed. Maybe you've heard of it. Thats why I have a child. Maybe you can get the fact that I'm not a slut through that thick head of yours!" Rose turned and walked away, leaving the man curled up on the floor crying, and everyone else followed her. It was only now that Rose realized the crowd of her friends that had gathered. As soon as they were out of the school building Rose started sprinting. She needed to punch something and feared that if she didn't leave fast it would be one of her friends. She pushed open the gym door and hung a punching bag.

"Ass." She yelled. She punched, and the fake leather smacked her hand.

"Bastard." Punch.

"Idiot." Punch.

"Self obsessed shitface." Punch. She continued at this for a while, her use of vocabulary becoming more and more strange. She heard the door open and turned around, about ready to knock the person dead where they stood, until she saw Lissa. She stopped punching, and walked over towards her friend, grabbing her bag that she always kept in the locker rooms. She sat down on one of the chairs, and started to wrap her bloody fists with medical tape.

"Oh Rose, what have you done to your hands." Lisa grabbed her hand, preparing herself to heal her best friend.

"No." Rose whispered. Lissa backed her hand away. She put her arm on Rose's shoulder, pulling her small muscular frame against her tall slim one, letting her weep into her shirt.

Meanwhile, Dimitri was sitting in his bed, arms wrapped around legs as he cried, curled in the fetal position.

"I'm such an idiot." He whispered. "I left her. Alone. She doesn't want me. I'm so, so sorry Rose. So sorry"

Both of the adults stayed crying like this, one upset and hateful, and the other so deeply sorry and upset with himself.

Tasha entered Dimitri's room, wrapping her arm around him.

"I know you still love her. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. Its going to be ok." She whispered into his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He seemed just as broken as he was when he was restored, and this time, it was entirely his own fault.

**Sorry that I made Tasha sound like such a jerk the last few chapters. I am trying to make her seem a bit nicer now. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry today's chapter is a bit short. I'm going to try to update everyday until Monday before we have to go back to school. Heres todays chapter...**

Rose's POV

I wake to find myself sandwiched between my two favorite people in the world. Alexandra and Lissa. I shift slightly off of Lissa's shoulder and wipe the remnants of last nights cry-fest off of my face with the sheet. Alex shifts slightly next to me.

"Hey mom, good morning." She smiles.

"Morning honey. Go back to sleep, I'll make some breakfast." She curls deeper into the duvet covers on my giant king sized bed and closes her eyes. I rub her head and kiss her forehead. I slip off last nights clothes and pull on my nightgown. I walk into the kitchen and take out the bread, eggs, vanilla and milk. French toast. Yum. I set the table and start to cook when I hear a knock at the door. I walk over and open the door to reveal Adrian and Sydney with their six year old daughter.

"Oh my god. Adrian, Sydney, Isabella! Its been so long." I hug them and pull them inside. "I was just making breakfast, you guys can eat with us if you want." Alex walks out of the bedroom and looks around the living room.

"Aunt Sydney, Uncle Adrian. Why are you guys here?" She asked, hugging them.

"Do you really think I could miss your 15th birthday, Baby Dhampir? Its in five days, so we decided to pay you a visit." Adrian rubbed her back, embracing her. Alex laughed at his nickname for her "As for you, Little Dhampir, how have you been." He asked. I guess he had heard about Dimitri.

"I'm ok." I smiled, getting a bit sad. "Come on, lets eat. Alex, wake up Liss, will you?" I walked into the kitchen, Sydney following. She helped me take the food out.

"Rose, its so good to see you! I've missed you and your 'evil creature of the night' friends." She laughed.

"So hows Russia? I hope you guys are enjoying it." I asked.

"Its good. Really good. Isabella loves the academy that she goes to school in." We sat down at the table, exchanging in pleasant conversation. We finished eating and everyone helped clean up.

"Anyway, we've got to get back to our room. Nice seeing you guys." Sydney said.

"Bye Aunt Rose." Isabella hugged me.

"Bye munchkin." I kissed her forehead. They walked out, and I left for my bedroom. I got on my guardian uniform, and was sitting in the living room when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door.

"What do you need this time Adrian-" I stopped when I realized who was standing outside of my door.

"Oh shit." I whispered. Dimitri was there in his duster, looking perfect as ever. I started to shut the door.

"Rose wait, I wanted to apologize, to both you and Alexandra." I opened the door and got a better look at him. His eyes were bloodshot and he had tear stains on his cheeks. Poor guy. I stepped aside, and he walked inside. He followed me to my living room where he sat down.

"Let me get Alex." I said hesitantly. I walked into her bedroom, where Lissa was playing with her hair, and shut the door. "Dimitri is here, and he wants to talk to us." They stopped what they were doing, and followed me out to the living room. We all sat down. Dimitri started talking.

"Rose, I'm really sorry that I called you a bloodwhore. I know that that is not true, and I should have never doubted that you would tell the truth. I never meant it. It was cruel of me to say. Alex, I am sorry that I was such an ass to you and your mother. I am sorry to you all that I doubted that Alex was my daughter. It was uncalled for, and inappropriate of me to do so. I would like to try and make it up to you and be the father that I could have been if I hadn't left" I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I accept your apology, and I'm sorry I punched you, called you an ass, and was flat out bitch to you." Alex said. I rubbed her shoulder.

"I also accept your apology. I just don't think that I can immediately let you back into my life after all thats happened." I said.

"I understand. I would just like to start making it up, and maybe even spend some time with Alex if thats alright."

"Alex?" I asked her.

"I would also like to know you. You are my father." She said.

"God, this sounds like a therapy session." I laughed.

"Thank you so much Rose. You shouldn't want to do anything for my after what I did." He said. He looked so ashamed. So broken. Nothing like the strong stoic badass that he once was, and hopefully still is. I smiled. Life was getting better.

"Hey mom, can I spend the day with Dimitri?"

"Sure Alex. Lissa and I will have some mom time." I said, and she ran into her bedroom to get some clothes on.

"Dimitri, I think you mean what you say, but if you hurt my daughter, or me for that matter, all parental rights that you have earned will be removed." I instructed him.

"I understand Rose. I am so deeply thankful." Alex got back, and they walked out the door.

"Be back before dinner." I yelled after them. Lissa put her arm around me.

"Baby steps. Thats what matters, and at least you're trying."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope he doesn't hurt me again." I said. We stayed curled up on the couch for a while, talking and laughing.

"Hey Liss, I think I'm going to go to the gym." I got up.

"Ok. I need to go see Rhea and Christian." I got up and walked over to the gym to see Alexandra and Dimitri sparing. I laughed.

"So this is how we get to know each other. 'Family bonding'." They stopped and turned around.

"Your daughter is really good. She has an amazing teacher."

**Oh, and by the way Isabella is a Dhampir because Moroi + Human = Dhampir.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Comment

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I am just responding to two reviews that I got. **

**1, It is not my plan to make Rose go running back to Dimitri, its been 15 years! 15 years of him loving another woman. She only allows him to act as a father to Alex. and is happy about that, but she avoids all attempts of his at anything remotely sexual.**

**2, Sydneys comment about how she was glad to see Rose and her evil creature of the night friends WAS A JOKE. She **_**laughed**_ **at the end. She's married to Adrian!**

**Sorry that this is a bit of a rage. By the way, its fine to review, and I love ****constructive ****criticism, but please, please remember and think about how much time and effort I put into this story, and that there is actually method to my madness.**

**Thanks.**

**P.S. I will still be posting todays chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its been so long, I had a busy couple weeks, with finals and family in town. Again I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write. Merry Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanzaa (and what ever else you celebrate) to all and I hope you had a good break off school. **

I was sitting down on the couch watching TV when the door opened. Alex was laughing so hard she was hardly breathing, and Dimitri was laughing more than anyone had ever seen him. They finally turned around to look at me.

"So I assume you had fun." I said, getting up to hug Alex.

"Yeah, my _dad's _awesome." She said, clearly emphasizing the dad part. They both started laughing, clearly apart of some inside joke. I just stood there, waiting for them to stop laughing. I hated being out of the loop.

"Well, Alex, I think its time for Dimitri to go. Its dinner time and almost time for bed." I said. Alex frowned, hugged Dimitri, and walked away into her bedroom.

"Hey Rose, can I speak with you for a minute." Dimitri said.

"Sure", I said as I guided him out of the front door and onto the porch. As soon as the door was shut, and I was looking at him, his lips were on mine. He started to kiss me, furiously, and I just stood there, shocked. I backed up, infuriated, and I slapped him. Hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." I said, shocked.

"I thought….. I thought you….. I thought you still loved me." He finally said, rubbing his face.

"Yeah, I thought I did, too, until you thought it was perfectly acceptable to KISS me. I its been 15 fucking years Dimitri, and thats a long time for you to be goofing off with Tasha, even if you still loved me. 15 years for me to move on, which I have happily done. I accepted that you were gone, that you didn't love me. I don't want you in my life, and just because I am allowing you into Alex's doesn't mean that I love you. God, you idiot." I was trying to whisper, but my voice just kept getting louder and louder. "I'm trying here."

"I-" He started, then stopped, bowing his head in a curt nod, saying "As you wish", as he stepped out of the light of my porch, and disappeared into the blackness of the night, turning yet again into the submissive monster I first knew him as. I stood there for a minute and just waited. Finally, I opened my front door, shivering from the cold, and stepped inside, shutting the door, and walked into my room. I climbed into bed, after changing into my PJ's and tried to go to sleep.

I awoke with a start. I heard a faint clanging of metal coming from down the hall. I leaned over in my bed, grabbing the stake I kept in my bedside table. I opened the door and sneaked through the hallway, never making a sound. I peeked around the corner and into the kitchen.

And busted out laughing.

Alex was standing in the kitchen with food everywhere, trying to cook. And failing epically.

"Oh honey." I said, empathetic. I guess she got my unable-to-cook gene.

I looked at the counter, and found eggs, vegetables, and other now indistinguishable foods.

"What were you trying to cook?" I asked, rubbing my hand against her shoulder.

"I thought I would cook your favorite, omelettes, and let you eat in bed." She sighed.

"Come on, I'll help you." I said, washing my hands. She sighed, but finally nodded.

After cleaning up Alex's egg mess, I grabbed the eggs and cracked a few in a bowl, whisking. I chopped the mushrooms and onions, and threw some cheese in a bowl.

"Alex, can you get me a pan?" I asked. She handed my one. "Okay, so you're going to pour the eggs into the pan, and move it around so it makes a circle." I instructed.

Finally, we finished cooking.

"Well, I better jump in bed so I can have breakfast in bed." I said, scurrying into my room. I jumped under the covers, and waited for Alex to knock. She walked in.

"I made you an omelette, Mom." She said, laughing.

"Thanks, hun." I said, grabbing the tray and started eating my breakfast.


End file.
